Inuyasha Questions & Answers!
by vampirebabe2994
Summary: hey if you gotta a question for one of the crew send it in! and dont worry if they lie we'll know!*grins evily* rated t for content for readers over fourteen! Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys whats up? this is my first inuyasha fanfic so i hope u like!! I'll be going as Hazi which is my nickname in real life...wait...crap...i just realized much my name sounds like that whimp's Haji!! Damn!!

Hazi- Welcome!! to the first chapter of Inuyasha- Questions & Answers!!

Inuyasha- Where the hell are we?

Hazi- My house!!

Kagome- How did we get here?

Hazi- thats for me to know and for you to never find out(evil grin)

Inuyasha- send us back!! (draws out Tetsiega)

Hazi- hey! no weapons!! if you ruin the furniture mom'll kill me!!(takes his sword)

Inuyasha- (sad puppy eyes) you took my sword!!

Kagome- o no

Muroku- here we go

Sango- you might want to cover your ears

Everyone besides inuyasha-(covers ears)

Inuyasha- (wailing at the top of his lungs)

Hazi- good Lord!! if i give you ramen will you just SHUT UP!!

Inuyasha-(immeadiately stops crying) Ramen? did you say ramen?

Hazi- (goes into kitchen and gets some) only if you shut up about the stupid sword

Inuyasha- yes just give me the ramen!!(takes ramen and goes in to the corner to eat it).

Hazi- anyway...before i was so rudely and ...oddly interupted i was saying welcome to the first chapter!! you can send in questions for for the cast and if they lie we'll know cuz i just bought a lie detector this morning!! so you'll be finding out the truth of our favorite characters!!

Inuyasha- (finished ramen and is now licking the cup) really? that sucks...

Hazi- for you...(grins very eviliy)...ok since this our first time ill hav my bro ask a question. Here he is: Hey guys! just got a couple questions

1 inuyasha y havent you told kagome you luv her and not kinky-hoe(kikyo)

2 kagome y havent you told him?

3 this is for everybody but the love birds...doesnt it annoy you that they wont say it? its real agrivating right? well thats it!

Hazi- thx bro...so the answers please..

Inuyasha- I-I dont know...thats just...she's just a shard collector

Kagome- o really? SIT BOY!!

Inuyasha-(facedown on the floor)

Hazi- and the last question?

Everybody sept the luv birds- HELL YEA!!

Shippo- its very annoying

Muroku- i just get headaches when i think about the complexcity of their relationship

Sango- it makes my head hurt when i just even thi-HEY!! (slaps muroku who apparantly had his hand on her ass)

Muroku- its my cursed hand

Nuraku- ok i put a hole in it not make you perverted

Inuyasha- since when have you been here?

Naraku- a while

Inuyasha- who all did you invite? (turns to hazi)

Hazi- ok lets see...you, kagome,sango,shippo.the perv, sesshy-chan, kinky-hoe,nuraku,koga, kagura, kirara, and rin

Inuyasha- w-o-w

Kagura- y am i here?

Hazi- cuz we have readers who want answers...and its fun to piss you off

Kagura- i am the wind!! you can not keep me here-

Kagome- would you just shut up about the wind thing its so annoying!! you may control the wind but we dont need reminding every bloody minute!!

Everybody- (nods in agreemant)

Kagura- thats it( draws out her fan)

Hazi- what did i say about weapons?? (takes her fan)

Sessomarou- this is a waste of my time( turns to the door)

Hazi- not so fast(put a leash on him) now you cant leave

Inuyasha-(falls to the ground laughing so hard) loser!!

Koga- i wouldnt be talking mut-face!!

Inuyasha- y i outta kick your ass!!

Hazi- ok this is getting out of hand!! Send in questions so you can get your answers!! nest time on Inuyasha- Questions and Answers!!

Kagome- See ya!!


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys hope you like the first chapter!! you gotta send in more questions cuz i cant write this without them!! here it goes...

Hazi- Welcome back!! great we have some new questions from our viewers!! well on to the first few questions coming from-

Inuyasha- can i say the questions? please please please!!

Hazi- sigh...fine go ahead

Inuyasha- ok our first questions are from Inukikbaby she writes:Wow, this is rather interesting...ok then, on to the Qs!

To Hazi: Don't you even have a slight pity for these characters? Not that I actually care, mind you.

To Inuyasha: How would you feel if everyone in the show, both men and women alike, suddenly hate your stinking guts and what would you do about it? Now that would be awesome!! XD

To Sesshoumaru: Where did you ever managed to get Ah-Un? He is so adorable!! Also, will you please marry Kagura?

To Naraku: Why can't you just give up and go someplace else like the black hole or Pluto? Oh and will you please eat some fleas? Thanks!!

Hazi- ok answers...uhhhh only for the good guys...kagura,nuraku,sesshy-chan, even koga(ijust dont like him) your screwed!!

Inuyasha- if everyone hated me i wouldnt care( lie detector beeps)

Hazi- sure...your turn sesshy-chan

Sessoimurou- marry who now? no way!!

Kagura- he does not deserve me!! im the win-

Everybody- SHUT UP!!

Hazi- i could see that happening...nuraku your turn

Naraku- ok thats just mean and beside fleas arent so bad kinda taste like chicken

Everbody- (inches away from nuraku)

Hazi- i dont wanna know...so on the next que-

Inuyasha- get away from Kagome!!

Koga-( holding kagome's hands,while she looks very annoyed) back off mut face!! she is my woman!!

Hazi- not again...koga let her go will you or inuyasha will use his claws and mess up the furniture then i would be a goner.

Koga- fine(lets go of kagome)

Inuyasha- (grabs kagome and takes her to the other end of the room)

Hazi- kagome how do u put up with this?

Kagome- sigh...after a while you just block it all out

Hazi- ok then... let's get back to the questions shall we? so our next questions are from an anonymous writer who goes by #1 fan who writes:

1.koga why do you love kagome?

2.naraku why did you put a hole in miroku's grandpa's hand?

3.sesshomaru i wants to know how you stay so sexy!

Hazi your the best!

Hazi- thanks! its always nice to gets some praise from fans!! so onto the answers...guys?

Koga- cuz she is sweet, kind, generous, beautiful, and wonderful

(note that inuyasha is holding onto kagome even tighter)

Sesshy-chan- geez just start a fan club already...wait on second thought dont

Koga- thats a great idea!! (runs out of the room)

Inuyasha- where do you think he went?

Hazi- who cares? just lock the door so he cant get back in

(inuyasha locks the door)

Hazi- ok nuraku its your turn

Nuraku- i was bored

Miroku- thats it? you cursed my family just becuz you were bored?

Nuraku- yea pretty much

Miroku- ass

Hazi- watch your language!! rin is here remember?

Miroku- o yea sorry

Rin- Lord Sessoimurou what does ass mean?

Sesshy-chan- um...dont i have to answser a question? so uh right let's see...i work out everyday

Hazi- i knew it!! sango you owe me 5 bucks!!

Sango- damn it!! (hands her five bucks)

Hazi- Ok lets go to the next questions these are from person#11119999999999999999...

i have a question 4 inuyasha... r u going to make kagome ur mate once the shikon no tama is complete or anytime after that... and don't lie or else i'll take away ur RAMAN FOREVER WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (gives evil grin while laughing). and another question, this one is 4 kinky-hoe why WON'T U DIE UR BASTARD NO ONE LIKES U (pulls out gun and starts shooting kinky-hoe)

Hazi- OK...answers?

Inuyasha- well I...was thinking about it and...

Hazi- OH just out with it

Inuyasha- yes i was (blushing like crazy)

Hazi- I knew it!! (again) Sango you owe me another five bucks

Sango- damn it (hands her another five bucks)

Hazi- and Kinky-hoe...i mean kikyo, not realy, cant answer that question cuz she is out cold from the shooting. So on to the next questions. These questions are from kirara568 who writes:

hey everyone me and my sisters each have a question ok:

1.inuyasha-will you please confess ur love to kagome already??

2.rin-you are cute i have read stories where you are sesshoumaru's daughter not sure on spelling do you see it that way?

3.miroku-when will you stop being a perv.!?

that is all

xPrincess Yurix

xLOVE STINKSx

xThe Dreamerx

Hazi- interesting...guys?

Inuyasha- how many times are people gonna ask this do you think?

Hazi- alot but you have to answer anyways

Inuyasha- sigh... fine i was gonna after we finished collecting the jewel shards when we were out of danger.

Kagome- really? (note the blushing)

Inuyasha- uh well yea.

Kagome then grabs Inuyasha and pulls him into the closet doing i dont wanna know this isn't a lemon

Sesshy-chan- what do you think they are doing?

Hazi- who knows...next answer

Rin- well kinda Lord Sesshoumaru has always been like a father figure to me so I guess you could say that.

Hazi, Sango- aaawww!

Miroku- I'm not a pervert I just like women alot

Sango- no your just a perv

Miroku- ok maybe a little

Hazi- well thats all the time we have for today so until next time on Inuyasha: Questions and Answers! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't kill me!!runs away from angry fans I just couldn't get myself write you know? And school started so I barely could but school is almost over so I'll be able to write more soon don't worry!!

Hazi- Welcome back to Inuyasha Question & Answers!!

Everybody - WTF HAVE YOU BEEN??

Hazi- I'm Sorry Ok? I just...idk im lazy!!

Inuyasha- It's been 7 months!! We have been sitting here and sitting here! Do you know how bored we were?

Hazi- I said I was sorry and shut up before I take your Ramen!!

Inuyasha- You wouldn't

Hazi- Watch me!! ( about to pounce to get Ramen)

Kagome- Would you two stop? We have a lot of questions to answer!!

Hazi- Ok but first I would like to clear things up. 1 I will try to update whenever I can but it wont be that frequent until school ends 2 we are gonna try to answer as many reviews as possible but some we might not be able to and 3 ...Sesshy-chan is now my favorite character...just so you know

Sesshy-chan- Seriously?

Hazi- (blushes) yea...

Sesshy-chan- (looks at Hazi suspiciously) why?

Hazi- Cuz you're the hottest guy in the room duh

Sesshy-chan- ok then...

Sango- Right well we need to answer some questions. Our first review comes from FilipinoGirl2, she writes:

_Great chat room thingy so far. I luv it. Well I have a question for Naraku. Why won't you just leave Inuyasha and the gang alone cause there really is no point in interfering with their lives. And Inuyasha, which are you going to choose, Kinky hoe, or Kagome? Miroku and Sango, why haven't you confessed your love for each other? And lastly Kouga, why won't you go with Ayame for she is perfect for you, she's a wolf demon, and much prettier than Kagome (no offense) you and her make a better couple then you and Kagome (no offense.) That is all._

Hazi- ok... Naraku?

Naraku- Because they interfere with my plans to dominate the world and because they annoy me like hell.

Hazi- Well then... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- This question again?

Hazi- I know it's annoying but answer!

Inuyasha- (sigh) Fine...I choose Kagome! Happy?

Kagome- You think after what we did in the closet they would stop asking this.

Miroku- What did you do in the closet? ( grinning lecherously)

Sango- Heinta! Don't ask such personal questions! (Hits Miroku on the head)

Hazi- Ok then now on to Kouga

Kouga- Because Ayame is not my sweet Kagome

Inuyasha- Watch it wolf!

Kouga- Bring it mutt face!

(Inuyasha and Kouga in a dust cloud fighting)

Hazi- Stop!!

(Inuyasha and Kouga are still fighting)

Hazi- STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! ( beats them both on the back of the head with a baseball bat)

Inuyasha- OW! Fu... Sto... Would y-...

Kouga- Hey! Damn I-...

Hazi- (stops hitting them and puts the bat in a closet) Now we can get back to the show...I hope (gives warning glares to Inuyasha and Kouga)

Sango- Good because we have even more questions. These questions come from rpalaniy. They write:

_this is for sesshomaru do you have any feelings towards rin ? fatherly or any other ?and what was going through your head when you thought you lost rin forever in the meidou?_

To the author this is so cool ? keep going

Hazi- Thank you...Sesshy?

Sesshy-chan- Yes, I do thought Rin as a daughter and that question is quite personal but if you must know, which I certainly doubt...

Hazi- Don't be rude!

Sesshy-chan- (sigh) I felt very...at a loss.

Rin- (smiling brightly) YEA!! (hugs Sesshy's leg)

Hazi, Kagome, & Sango- AWWWW!!

Hazi- It's a Hallmark moment!

Sesshy-chan- Shut Up (patting Rin's head while trying to get her off)

Hazi- Oh you know you love it!

Sango- Ok now onto the next questions. These come from; inuyashaloveskagome4ever, who writes: _awsome i love it can i be a guest please anyway rin u r so cute how come u never tell sesshy jaken hurts u ALL the time when hes not there sesshy we all have started a fan club 4 u how could we not ur to damn sexy inuyasha ur really stupid ever sence the begining kagome has loved u oh and kikhoe tried 2 kill her a few times miroku stop being a pervert and maybe sango will like u geez ur stupid kagome tell off koga and hobo sorry hahaha i mean hojo(he is a )or they wont leave u alone u have 2 be mean inuyasha hobo i mean hojo wont leave her alone oh ya and miroku and hojos ansestor watch kagome and songo bath all the time kikhoe die no body likes u (shoots her with arrows)i hate u die mwhahahahaha sesshy we love u can i touch ur fluff please shippo rin here is some candy and sodas go nuts bye oh my name is kadee_

Hazi- Thanks Kadee! Ok well onto the answers! Guys?

Rin- Rin loves Master Jaken and wouldn't want him to get hurt!

Hazi- Aw! Your so sweet! (Run and hugs Rin)

Hazi- Your turn Sesshy! (Still hugging Rin)

Sesshy-chan- Thank you

Hazi- (gasp) Oh dear Goddess he said thank you!

Sesshy-chan- Your surprised?

Hazi- Well duh! You're the almighty, cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru! I've never heard you say thank you!

Sesshy-chan- I can say it when I feel like it. I just never really do.

Hazi- No surprise there (muttered under breath)

Sesshy-chan- What was that?

Hazi- Nothing!!

Sesshy-chan- Sure

Hazi- Um...don't we have some questions to answer?

Inuyasha- That we do. Ok these questions come from inupuppygirl who writes:

_this one is for inuyasha:_

_ok no offense but there was this one person i knew and she called you inu-baka and i got really mad because NOBODY CALLS MY INU-PUPPY A BAKA! but when i asked her why she said she said it was because you ran of with kinky-hoe--son-of-a- one to many times.im sorry but shes kinda right sorry inu-puppy I STILL LOVE YOU!evil glare at kagome for stealing inu-puppy away from me and kills kinky-hoe for the fun of it._

Hazi- How many people are gonna kill the bitch?

Inuyasha- A lot, and I am not a baka! I just...

Sesshy-chan- Yes?

Inuyasha-...Shut up!

Hazi- Dumb-ass.

Inuyasha- Hey!

Hazi- Hi (smirks)

Inuyasha- Why I outta-

Miroku- Friends let's not fight we have questions to answer like these wich are from denise134 who writes:

_i have random questions for any one to ans_

_1 whats with all the love triangles_

_2 how come inuyasha is so annoying _

_3 does miroku plan on marrying sango any time soon and 4_

_Fluffy(sesshomaru) I love u_

Hazi- hehehe Fluffy

Sesshy-chan- (growls) Don't you even think about it...

Hazi- About what? (Tries to look innocent)

Sesshy-chan- You know what!

Hazi- Oh! You mean this?

Fluffy- Don't you da- (looks at his name on screen) DAMMIT!

Inuyasha- OMK! I can't breathe! (Rolling on the ground laughing...again)

Fluffy- How long are you gonna keep my name like this?

Hazi- Hmmm. For the rest of the chapter!

Fluffy- Bitch

Hazi- You know it! Ok now let's answer the questions!

Everybody(except Fluffy)- Right

Hazi- Ok seriously, what _is_ up with the love triangles?

Inuyasha- I don't know but it really is annoying!

Kagome- (nods her head) We should know.

Sango- You think it was annoying? Try being the friends of people who were in one. Now that is annoying!

Miroku- I agree with Lady Sango it is very annoying. And about the last question, I am open to anything if Lady Sango would agree. (Hands reaches for Sango's ass)

Sango- Don't even think about it bouzo! (Hits the "monk" in the back of the head)

Inuyasha- I am not annoying!!

Everybody- (scilent for a moment then...) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kagome- I can't breathe!!

Miroku- It hurts!!

Hazi-(rolling on the ground) HAHAHA Oh my Carlisle!!(Go Twilight!) You can't be serious!!

Inuyasha- You guys are mean

Hazi- Yup!

Inuyasha- Just go to the next damn questions!

Hazi- Fine...(giggle) Ok I'm good. Ok, well here are our next quetions. These are from Inu's Hanyo who writes: _Wow i love this is so cool! lol.. the best idea ever!.. lol.. u are so funny!.. i could not stop laughing., please update soon!_

_Inu's Hanyo: ok ok i do have some questions.. lol.. (i am a writer that likes to talk to myself.. so..lol ive asked my characters this many times.) lol.._

_1. Inuyasha. ok iwont ask u if your going to tell Kagome you love her.. again.. cuz of what happened last time. lol.. so um.. Inuyasha what exactaly happened in that closet?_

_2. Kagome.. how wierd was it when u first went to the feudal era?_

_3.kanna... DO YOU EVER SPEAK?_

_4. Sesshomaru... sigh ok not a question.. but... OMG your so sexy! ... out of breath from just thinking about him.. wow..._

_5. Kinky-hoe.. or kikyo whichever floats ur boat.. umm... i hate you... but other than that.. um... why cant you just die and leave everyone alone? ! my goodness!_

_Inu's hanyo: scratch side of cheek well i think thats all... lol. ja ne! _

Hazi- Thanks! We are glad we entertain so many! Ok! Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- (blushes furiously) Well...um... you see...

Hazi- Let me take a stab in the dark of the closet and guess that you two did the horizontal, well not so horizontal, mambo?

Kagome- Maybe...

Hazi- Remember I do have a lie detector!

Inuyasha- Fine! We did it! Ok? Happy now?

Hazi- Well im not Miroku so not really but I am glad that you are embarrassed!

Naraku- You are almost as evil as me!

Hazi- Thank you1

Naraku- Oh! Kanna doesn't really wanna talk to I'm gonna have to say it's a no or barely.

Hazi- Did you make her without vocal cords or something?

Naraku- I don't know...that is something to think about. (Goes off to sit and think)

Kagome- It was really strange when I first went to the Fudel Era becasue there aren't any demos that i know of in my time.

Koga- Your from a different era?

Hazi- Where the fuck have you been?

Koga- Working on my fanclub for Kagome.

Inuyasha- Thats not what she means you dipshit.

Koga- Well sor-ry! I wasn't told this!

Naraku- I even knew she was from a different time!

Kanna- Thats because you use my mirror to stalk them

Everybody- 0.o

Hazi- Holy Fuck! She spoke!

Kanna- (sarcasticly) No!

Hazi- You wanna go bitch?

Kanna- Bring it!

Kagome- (holding Hazi back) Break it up you two!

Sango- Seriously!

Kanna- Sorry I have anger issues.

Nuraku- Since when?

Kanna- Shut up

Miroku- Ok... Well on to our next questions! These are from Voice of the Mist who sent in two reviews so I hope you don't mind but we are gonna put them to gether. Anyways they write:

Hazi, this is a great story. you are an insporation to all those who love to torture inuyasha. anyway...my question is, is Kohaku there, if he is, will he go out with me? if not, can you bring him there? still love the story!

ok, um, naraku, do you love kikyo still? just curious.

GREAT STORY!!

Hinata

Hazi- Thank you I'm glad you like the story. Well Kohaku isn't here but I can sure bring him! Tune in for the next chapter if you want to see him!

Naraku- Ok it's not me who loves Kikyo its Onigumo. Which is the reason I cut out my heart.

Hazi- Like Davy Jones!!

Everybody- O.o

Hazi- You know? With the chest and the key and...Sorry I'm a Pirates of the Carribean fan...Yea... Ok! So um thanks for tuning in! For those who we weren't able to answer I'm sorry it's either because we have already answered your questions or we didn't have the time. Remember you can send in your questions via review which we really need cuz we cant do the show with out them or you the readers! So tune in next time for Inuyasha Questions & Answers! See ya!


End file.
